The Light's Shadow
by Donaruie
Summary: A new evil appears in Middle Earth as Sauron's evil rises. Now it's after the Ring...but what else is it after?{Legolas Angst, AU}{Updated!} {Spellchecked!}
1. Prolouge The Shadow

Disclaimer: Yeah blah blah, your all smart enough to know I don't own anyone you recognize.  
  
Authors note: Ok well this is definitely AU and my first LOTR fic. My chapters are really short I know but hey you can't get mad cause I already have a lot of the chapter done and I can have the next one up in a few days so nah! Of course Reviews always help me go faster...and who knows I might forget if you don't.  
  
Oh... and flames will be returned in kind by my pet Dragon :)  
  


* * *

  
Saruman watched calmly as the shadow flitted about the tower's dark interior, slitted glowing red eyes gazing at him intently.  
  
~Why have you summoned me here.~ the shadow hissed.  
  
Saruman casually lit the crystal on his staff then shrank back as the shadow enveloped the crystal. The flickered then shrank and faded to nothing. It fell back and seemed to grow and expand. The featureless shadowy creature was dragonlike in shape. It's body stretched out into a long serpentine tail with a reptilian head. Tentacles framed the head giving it a regal look, and two long arms ending in long stick thin fingers grew from it's chest. Folding against it's back were two pares of spindly leg like appendages.  
  
The creature relaxed and gave a contented sigh, ~Too much dark here, you exist with far too little light.~  
  
"The light is harmful to our armies, the orcs..."  
  
~What good are your armies then, against those who can attack you when you are the weakest.~  
  
"Yes, but our Uruk Hai..."  
  
The creature turned away floating around the chamber pausing by a couple of Uruk Hai gaurds, ~Orcs, Uruk Hai, all worthless tools of destruction.~ it hissed.  
  
"Through destruction we gain power."  
  
~Power.~ It snorted. ~and when you have this power, when you have destroyed everything around you, what then, when the light has died how will you survive,~ it turned to glare at him, ~Know this, foolish one, the shadow cannot exist without the light to cast it.~  
  
"Then join us, beast of shadows, aid us in our cause."  
  
~Aid you? What could you possibly offer us besides pain and death.~  
  
"Power, we could offer..."  
  
~Ha! You must think us fools to believe that you could possibly give us anything, slave of the dark one.~ it hissed in the Istari's face.  
  
"I serve Sauron, that is true but if you think I am powerless..."  
  
~You slave for the dark one, giving up everything to find His ring, to give Him power. Do you really think that when he has everything he would share it with you?~  
  
Saruman stopped, seeming to consider this," bring me the ring, and I will grant your wildest dreams."  
  
The shadow reared and laughed, ~You could not conceive of my dreams, but enough. Send your fools, I will find this ring and perhaps when you have what you wish, me and mine will at last be free of your stupidity.~  
  


* * *

  
TBC 


	2. Chapter One Hobbit fears and a Promise

Disclaimer: Yeah blah blah, your all smart enough to know I don't own anyone you recognize.  
  
Authors note: Ok well this is definitely AU and my first LOTR fic. My chapters are really short I know but hey you can't get mad cause I already have a lot of the chapter done and I can have the next one up in a few days so nah! Of course Reviews always help me go faster...and who knows I might forget if you don't.  
  
Oh... and flames will be returned in kind by my pet Dragon :)  
  


* * *

  
Legolas watched with amusement as Gimli and Aragorn argued about their chosen path. A sudden chill seemed to rise in the air and the hair on the nape of his neck stood on end. Legolas shivered and glanced around with concern.  
  
Gimli walked away grumbling and Legolas moved to Aragorn's side, "We should move on."  
  
Aragorn gave him a glance, "No Legolas, we shall camp here. There are orcs along the Eastern Shore."  
  
Legolas shook his head and turned away, "It is not the Eastern Shore that worries me." He said as he walked away.  
  
Sam and Frodo watched Legolas walk by them with concern. Frodo looked at Sam, shaking his head and looking back at the sand at his feet.  
  
Sam bit his lip and looked about uncertainly before standing and walking over to the preoccupied elf. He hesitated a long moment before gaining enough courage to tug on Legolas' tunic, "Umm, Mister Legolas sir, is everything alright?"  
  
Legolas smiled down at Sam gently. He liked the shy Hobbit and he found the hobbit's nervousness around elves amusing.  
  
He put a hand on Sam's shoulder reassuringly, "Yes Sam, but times have been hard and I only fear that they will get much worse."  
  
Sam bit his lip, "Worse?"  
  
Legolas sighed softly, "We are walking into the enemies lair and I do not doubt that He will do whatever is in his power to keep Frodo from destroying the ring."  
  
Sam glanced at Frodo before looking at the ground, fear written clearly on his features. Legolas squeezed his shoulder slightly, "Don't worry, little one. No harm will come to you, I swear. I will protect you."  
  
Sam simply looked up and smiled before walking back to sit next to Frodo.  
  
Legolas watched them for a moment before returning to his self imposed watch of the surrounding forest. Another unnatural chill filled the air and Legolas prayed he would be able to keep his promise.  
  


* * *

  
TBC  
  
Shout Outs  
  
Mutsuki Tachibana: Yeah I know! I rule!  
  
TreeHugger: Yay! You reviewed my story! I had hoped that you would! Yeah I know the chapters are short but oh well. 


	3. Chapter Two The Possession

Disclaimer: Yeah blah blah, your all smart enough to know I don't own anyone you recognize.  
  
Authors note: Ok well this is definitely AU and my first LOTR fic. My chapters are really short I know but hey you can't get mad cause I already have a lot of the chapters done and I can have the next one up in a few days so nah! Of course Reviews always help me go faster...and who knows I might forget if you don't. There's also some Elvish in here, it's a rough...very rough translation, I had difficulties with my translator.  
  
Oh... and flames will be returned in kind by my pet Dragon :)  
  


* * *

  
Legolas shifted Uncomfortably as the sun sank below the horizon. His eyes scanned the darkness intently. There was something there, he couldn't see or hear it, but it was there.  
  
He turned and trotted silently over to Aragorn's side, shaking him gently to wake him.  
  
Aragorn started awake, "Legolas? Wha -" he started but was hushed by the elf's finger against his lips.  
  
"There is something coming." Legolas whispered, "We must move."  
  
Aragorn nodded and got to his feet, "Wake the others."  
  
Legolas started over to wake the hobbits when a gleam suddenly caught his gaze. The moonlight reflected off the dark metal of an arrowhead for a second but it was long enough, "Yrch!" He cried in alarm as an arrow cut through the air.  
  
He frantacly dodged to the side and the arrow stuck in the ground next to his foot, accompanied by the orcs frustrated cries. Then all hell broke loose.  
  
Orcs poured out of the forest. Legolas didn't even get a chance to fire an arrow before he was forced to draw his knives to defend against the orcish blades.  
  
He heard the hobbits cry out and spun about. Pippin, Sam, and Mary were surrounded by orcs and Frodo was held in the grasp of one of the largest orcs Legolas had ever seen and was fighting to keep the monster from tearing the ring from the chain around his neck.  
  
Praying that the others could fend for themselves for a moment Legolas raised his bow and aimed an arrow at Frodo's captor.  
  


* * *

  
The Shadow drifted unseen through the battle.  
  
It heard the voice of the ring but it did no more then show him it's location. The evil item held no allure to him. It was only when he was within a few feet from his goal that he saw it.  
  
A flash of light.  
  
A figure stood among the orcs and it's Inner Light shone brighter then any he had seen, it shone through to give the figure a golden mystical glow.  
  
The alluring glow soon pushed all thought of the ring from the shadow's mind and he slithered through the air towards the figures back.  
  


* * *

  
Legolas prepared to loose his arrow when a sharp pain shot through his body. He gasped and collapsed to his knees. It felt as if someone was driving an icicle between his shoulder blades and his back arced from the agony of it. The cold grew and spread and he couldn't breath. Pain exploded in his head and for a brief moment he felt as if a dark shroud had been thrown over him, smothering him. Then it was gone, seemingly as quickly as it came and Legolas lay confused and gasping in Aragorn's arms.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas slowly sat up looking around, disoriented. The battle appeared to be over.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Aragorn gasped.  
  
Legolas put a hand to his head, "What happened?"  
  
Aragorn helped him regain his feet. "I don't know. Are you alright?"  
  
Legolas nodded then started, "The others?" he asked with concern.  
  
"They are fine. The hobbits suffered some injury but nothing serious." Aragorn replied, "They are all very concerned for you."  
  
Legolas nodded but inwardly he cringed. He felt as if he had betrayed them somehow.  
  
"Legolas!" He heard Sam's voice cry, full of relief and joy.  
  
Legolas looked up in surprise. He had allowed Aragorn to lead him to their new camp without even realizing it. All the hobbits were grinning with relief that he was all right, even Frodo, a sight that was becoming scarce.  
  
Frodo stood and ran over to Legolas, much to Boromir's consternation as he tried to treat the hobbit's injuries. As the Hobbit approached though the chain that bore the ring, weakened from the struggle with the orc, snapped and slipped free from Frodo's neck.  
  
Instinctively Legolas bent to catch it before it could hit the ground. Frodo gasped and gave Legolas an uncertain look.  
  
For a long moment Legolas just stared in shock at the gold ring laying on his palm, aware of the startled and uncertain looks he was getting. Then, as if the very evil it exuded was a fire, he felt the skin under it burn.  
  
"Deleb loch O dae!" He cursed jerking his hand back and allowing the ring to fall to the ground. He stepped back, eyes narrowed as he gazed upon the ring and absently rubbed the irritated but physically unmarred skin of his hand.  
  
Frodo quickly snatched the ring back up, hiding it away in a pocket.  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas a concerned look, "Legolas, are you...?" he started, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Legolas shrank back away from Aragorn's touch, putting a hand to his head. Confused by what happened during the battle and unnerved by his encounter with the ring, Legolas turned and walked away.  
  
TBC . . .  
  


* * *

  
"Deleb loch O dae!" - "Foul ring of shadow!"  
  


* * *

  
Shout Outs  
  
Minka: Lol, I believe you would! Don't worry I don't plan on forgetting. And yes this is my first LOTR and I'm very glad you like it, I certainly try. :)  
  
JastaElf: ::evil laugh:: yes lots of doom! hehe I love Legolas Angst too!  
  
Gabrielle Lawson: I'm sorry they're short but I didn't want to put the whole story in one chapter, this gives me more time to finish the story and update at the same time, less wait between updates and such all in all it's better this way.  
  
Mutsuki Tachibana: Ahhh! Not that anything but that!!! OK ok fine! Everybody, Mutsuki Tachibana is my beta reader... Happy?  
  


* * *

  
LafiTafi: I'm so happy you like it! I so agree with you on the Aragorn issue, what's the point of bringing an elf if you're not going to listen to his advice, and all that talk of cake is making me hungry! :) Oh and don't worry I don't plan on letting this story go and I'm making sure I always have at least one extra chapter done before I update just encase I happen to get a huge writers block. 


	4. Chapter Three Approaching Darkness

Disclaimer: Yeah blah blah, your all smart enough to know I don't own anyone you recognize.  
  
Authors note: Ok well this is definitely AU and my first LOTR fic. My chapters are really short I know but hey you can't get mad cause I already have a lot of the chapters done and I can have the next one up in a few days so nah! Of course Reviews always help me go faster...and who knows I might forget if you don't.  
  
Oh... and flames will be returned in kind by my pet Dragon :)  
  


* * *

  
He was surrounded in blackness. It was thick, palpable. It stole the air from his lungs and smothered him. Legolas whimpered and collapsed to his knees. Words whispered in the dark tongue, echoing around him, cutting like knives through his brain. He was bent double, hands clasped over his ears. The voice stopped and Legolas looked up. Gleaming red eyes met pale blue and Legolas found himself entranced by the creature forming from the darkness around him.  
  
Every instinct screamed at him to flee but Legolas found himself strangely frozen. Long black claws came up and ran lightly down the sides of his face. The shadow's reptilian head moved in close and Legolas saw and felt the creature's leg like spines on it's back come around and brush against his back.  
  
He stiffened and shuddered at the contact, "No . . ." he moaned.  
  
A cold breeze stirred Legolas' golden hair, ~You are mine.~ the dark voice hissed.  
  
The spines plunged into Legolas' back and he threw his head back in agony . . .  
  
"No!" Legolas shrieked, bolting upright. For a long moment he sat there gasping before his surroundings fully registered. A hand griped his shoulder suddenly.  
  
"Legolas? Are you alright?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas nodded, "Forgive me, my friend." He said putting a hand to his head.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I am fine Aragorn." He stated forcefully, "Please . . ." he continued seeing Aragorn's scowl.  
  
Aragorn gave him a searching glance but nodded, "Very well."  
  
Legolas sighed as he watched Aragorn go back to his watch.  
  
Aragorn looked on in concern as Legolas lay back down. Something was wrong, out of Place. Then it hit him . . .  
  
Legolas no longer glowed.  
  


* * *

  
TBC . . .  
  
Yeah I know this one was very short...sorry again...  
  


* * *

  
Shout Outs  
  
Nightflower: I don't know what was up with the English translation in the last chapter, some people say they can see it and others can't, I don't know why...but he said "Foul ring of shadow!" yup :)  
  
Mutsuki Tachibana: Meleth le... :)  
  
IceAngel: I finally got to upload this on a better writing program instead of the cheep laptop writing notepad I had when I first wrote this so now it's spellchecked :)  
  
Analorien: hehe, thanks! And I will keep going this is perhaps the most successful story I've ever written.  
  
LafiTafi: Muhahaha! I like your style! 


	5. Chapter Four The Ring and a Broken Prom...

Disclaimer: Yeah blah blah, your all smart enough to know I don't own anyone you recognize.  
  
Authors note: Ok well this is definitely AU and my first LOTR fic. My chapters are really short I know but please don't get too mad. Of course Reviews always help me go faster...and who knows I might forget if you don't. There's also some Elvish in here, it's terrible but I don't have the patience to go through and fix it.  
  
Oh... and flames will be returned in kind by my pet Dragon :)  
  
Ok ok I know my last chapter was very short so I decided to give this one to you early and it should make up for all my other chapters shortness, this one is pretty long I think.  
  


* * *

  
Frodo lay awake that night. He heard Legolas cry out and he flinched inwardly.  
  
When everything became settled again Frodo sat up. He needed to think. Carefully so as not to wake anyone Frodo stood up and walked into the forest.  
  
When he was sure he was alone and not in danger of disturbing the camp he stopped and leaned against a tree.  
  
He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the glowing red eyes looking down at him from the tree's branches.  
  


* * *

  
Frodo didn't know how much time had passed when the leaves began to rustle though no wind blew. Frodo stepped away from the tree and frowned, it was as if the forest was trying to warn him of something.  
  
His thoughts were abruptly ended when something slammed roughly into his back, staggering him, and hands grasped at his neck, griping the repaired chain.  
  
"No!" Frodo gasped, struggling in his attacker's grip. Despite his protests though he felt the chain snap anew and something sharp pressed against the back of his neck.  
  
"Si le gurth, kleine er." he heard an Elvish voice hiss next to his ear.  
  
"Legolas?" Frodo stuttered.  
  
In response he felt the knife-edge press harder against his neck and he shut his eyes.  
  
Then he was free and Frodo looked up to see Legolas and Aragorn struggling on the ground next to him.  
  


* * *

  
Aragorn tackled Legolas to the ground, fighting to pin the stronger elf to the ground. Legolas twisted slashing at the ranger with his knife.  
  
The blade tore a gash across his cheek and Aragorn cursed softly as he grabbed Legolas' wrists, forcing them above the elf's head, pinning him.  
  
Legolas continued to struggle even as Aragorn twisted his wrist and took the knife from him. Rage twisted his features and Aragorn could have sworn that Legolas' eyes had turned red.  
  
"Leithian enni, Ellessar!" Legolas cried.  
  
Aragorn blinked in surprise at hearing the name, no one ever called him that, he didn't even know Legolas knew of it. He shook the thought away, "Leithian ned i loch, Legolas." he demanded.  
  
Legolas grimaced, shaking his head, "U! Le car al henia, Leithian enni!"  
  
Legolas bucked against him and Aragorn slammed him back to the ground, "Le in raug san? Le ammen pan?"  
  
"Le isto tithen, gwarth hil! Le ath ha le!" Legolas snarled.  
  
Aragorn was so shocked that when Legolas tried to pull away again he nearly suceeded, "Mani car le ped ned?!" He cried when he once again had control.  
  
Legolas relaxed and met his gaze, Aragorn was shocked by the deep crimson of his eyes, "I galad ortal leneema an gurth. Galad an mat dae." he rasped, almost seeming to be in a trance.  
  
Aragorn shook his head in confusion, "An i Valar! Legolas, tol an le!" he said and slapped Legolas sharply across the face.  
  
Legolas went limp under him and the ring slipped loosely form his limp hand. Aragorn saw the confusion written clearly on the elf's face as he blinked up at him, The clear blue he was used to seeing glittering, "Estel?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn slowly released him, "Legolas?"  
  
Legolas sat up looking around, "What - ?" he started.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Legolas!" Aragon snapped, angry now.  
  
"I don't understand . . . " Legolas said truly confused by all this.  
  
"Have you been feeling the effects of the ring?"  
  
"No," Legolas said shaking his head.  
  
Aragorn picked up the ring by the chain obviously so that Legolas could see, handing it back to Frodo, standing uncertainly nearby. He turned back to the stunned elf, "You tried to kill us Legolas."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened, "No, I would never - "  
  
"You did Legolas, please stop denying this! We do not need to suffer your foolish pride!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed, "You dare say that I would endanger us because of pride?"  
  
"You tried to kill us Legolas." Aragorn stated, moving closer.  
  
Legolas started to protest again but stopped, "Aragorn, you're hurt." He said reaching up to Aragorn's cheek.  
  
Aragorn slapped Legolas' hand away, "Of course I am, you . . . " He stopped seeing the look of horror forming on the elf's face, "You...You truly don't remember do you?" he asked, the look in his eyes softening.  
  
Legolas' face fell, "What did I do?"  
  


* * *

  
When Legolas and Aragorn returned to the camp Frodo was sitting with Sam. Sam gave Legolas a hurt, betrayed look and Legolas looked away.  
  
"I did not know the ring could effect someone in such a way." he heard Gimli say.  
  
"Nor I, Ai, I wish Gandalf were here . . . " Boromir replied. (yup that's right he's still alive!)  
  
Legolas grimaced, he couldn't take this. Putting a hand to his head Legolas stood and walked away.  
  
Gimli started to follow but Aragorn grabbed his arm, "Let him be . . . give him time."  
  


* * *

  
Legolas fled the campsite. He longed to run until he could not anymore but he didn't have that luxury. Instead he leapt up into the tallest tree he could see and climbed as far as he could. He leaned back, running a hand across the rough bark but not even the relaxing voices of the wood could comfort him this night.  
  
Crystal tears ran down his stubbornly stoic face.  
  
He had failed.  
  


* * *

  
Deep within his soul the Shadow crooned with amusement. The unsuspecting fools blamed the ring for their problems unaware of the threat in their midst. He had almost completely ensnared the elf's light and soon nothing would be able to stop him.  
  


* * *

  
TBC  
  


* * *

  
"Si le gurth, kleine er." - "Now you die, Little one."  
  
"Leithian enni, Ellessar!" - "Release me, Elf stone!"  
  
"Leithian ned i loch, Legolas." - "Let go of the ring Legolas."  
  
"U! Le car al henia, Leithian enni!" - "No! You do not understand, release me!"  
  
"Le in raug san? Le ammen pan?" - "(Are) you his creature then? (Would) you  
  
(destroy) us all?"  
  
"Le isto tithen, gwarth hil! Le ath ha le!" - "You know nothing, Traitor's Heir! You will  
(let) it (destroy) you!"  
  
"Mani car le ped ned?!" - "What do you speak of?!"  
  
"I galad ortal leneema an gurth. Galad an mat dae." - "The light cannot (be)  
  
permitted to die. Light to feed the shadows."  
  
"An i Valar! Legolas, tol an le!" - "By the Valar! Legolas, come to your  
  
(senses)!"  
  


* * *

  
Shout Outs  
  
Amlugwen: That they do! And no he's not really a dragon he just kinds looks like one, in fact if he weren't a shadow he'd be closer related to an insect. Well anyway he sends his thanks :)  
  
LafiTafi: Lol!!! You're so funny, I love reading your reviews! Sorry I don't have cable so I didn't see it! ::pouts:: oh well...  
  
Meaghan: :) glad that you think so......  
  
Analorien: I'm glad you like this story despite the short chapters :) I really appreciate it. 


	6. Chapter Five Falling

Disclaimer: Yeah blah blah, your all smart enough to know I don't own anyone you recognize.  
  
Authors note: Ok well this is definitely AU and my first LOTR fic. My chapters are really short I know but please don't get too angry. Of course Reviews always help me go faster...and who knows I might forget if you don't. ;)  
  
Oh... and flames will be returned in kind by my pet Dragon :) (to those of you who don't understand what that means, it means I DON'T WANT ANY! I don't have time for it!)  
  


* * *

  
The fellowship continued on towards the gap of Rohan, Legolas either running ahead or straying behind. Even when they stopped to rest Legolas would remain out of sight. It only seemed to get worse as they got nearer to Mirkwood, so bad was it that Aragorn would not be surprised if one night Legolas did not rejoin them.  
  
Aragorn looked up hopefully as Gimli rejoined them by the fire.  
  
Gimli just shook his head, "He wouldn't even speak to me this time."  
  
Aragorn cursed silently, "This has gone on long enough." he said standing and walking away.  
  
He looked up at the tree seeing the faint siloquette of his childhood friend, "Legolas?"  
  
He received no response and scowled, "Enough of this Legolas, come down!"  
  


* * *

  
Legolas heard Aragorn's cries but pointedly ignored them. He lowered his head into his hands and covered his ears with his hands, rocking slightly.  
  
"Please Legolas! You have to come back." Aragorn's voice called.  
  
Go back? Didn't he understand, he could never go back. There was a darkness growing in him, even now he could feel himself losing control.  
  
"Legolas? I'm coming up. Will you at least let me speak with you?" Aragorn continued.  
  
Legolas froze, No. No, Aragorn don't! Just leave. Get the others and leave me! Please, while you still can, he shouted in his head.  
  
But he could hear Aragorn climbing up towards him and the closer he got the stronger the darkness in him became.  
  


* * *

  
Aragorn pulled himself up next to the huddled elf.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Go away . . . " Legolas managed to force out, clenching his hands into fists.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "No Legolas, I am not leaving. You have to face this, you can't hide forever." he stated putting a hand on the elf's shoulder.  
  
Legolas jerked away from Aragorn with a growl, nearly knocking the ranger from his tedious perch, "Who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do, Human." he hissed glaring at Aragorn with eyes that glowed like rubies in the fading sunlight.  
  
Aragorn gasped, "Legolas, stop this, you're stronger then this."  
  
Legolas, the Shadow, laughed, "You're a fool Aragorn, you all are! And you will all die, do not doubt, but you, Isildur's heir, you will go first." He stated with a sneer, grabbing Aragorn and falling from the tree. . .  
  
Dragging Aragorn down behind him.  
  


* * *

  
TBC  
  


* * *

  
Well that's it, short AND a cliff hanger...don't kill me!!! ::hides::  
  


* * *

  
Shout Outs  
  
Analorien: Thanks for your positive review, I needed that :) Dani really had me down with that flame......  
  
IceAngel: hehe thanks! I love Sam, he's so cute! He and Legolas are my favorite characters :) I'm very glad you liked the battle I'm not very good at writing those...  
  
Raye Yuy: Thanks soooo much! You don't know how great it is to see someone say that about me:) I'd have liked to get this one out sooner than I did but because I updated early with the last chapter I wasn't able to. I like to have at least one chapter to serve as a buffer between updates, just in case, and chapter six wasn't written yet.  
  
LafiTafi: Lol! You're great, you just perk up my day when I read your reviews! I updated as soon as I could of course, hope it wasn't too long a wait for ya!  
  
G: Yes I know my writing is not perfect but I don't plan on making a career out of it, it's just a hobby. I'm also having some trouble developing my plot...I know what I want to do but...well I'm sure I'll fix it.  
  
Meaghan: Thanks! Weird is good for me! ::big grin:: it's probably going to get weirder... 


	7. Chapter Six Confrontations

Disclaimer: Yeah blah blah, your all smart enough to know I don't own anyone you recognize.  
  
Authors note: Ok well this is definitely AU and my first LOTR fic. My chapters are really short I know but please don't get too mad. Of course Reviews always help me go faster...and who knows I might forget if you don't. ;)  
  
Oh...and flames will be returned in kind by my pet Dragon :) (to those of you who don't understand what that means, it means I DON'T WANT ANY! I don't have time for it!)  
  
Ok, I was told by a lot of people that the fellowship would have gone by Mirkwood if they hadn't split...I know that's not right anymore, but I'm changing it so it is for this story, I mean it's already AU.  
  


* * *

  
It seemed an eternity that they fell. Aragorn hit the ground with a sickening thud, Legolas landing next to him in a half roll.  
  
Legolas twisted back to his feet and Aragorn was barely able to avoid the long bladed knife thrown at his head. "Legolas!"  
  
If Legolas heard his cry he gave no indication, indeed he seemed completely oblivious to everything.  
  
The knife he still held was clenched so tightly that his knuckles had gone white and Aragorn could see fine tremors running through his body. Aragorn pushed himself to his feet and started to take a step forward. Legolas' eyes widened and he stumbled back.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn repeated.  
  
"Ara...Aragorn?" Legolas asked, his voice shaky. His face twisted then and he griped his head, "No!"  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, reaching forward and gripping him by the shoulders.  
  
Legolas cried out and pushed him away, "No don't...I...I can't control it!"  
  
"Yes you can Legolas, I know you can, don't let the ring control you like this!" Aragorn replied taking another step towards the cringing elf, hands held out in a non-threatening gesture.  
  
Legolas relaxed suddenly looking up at Aragorn with an evil smile, "Fool, do you think such a puny thing such as that ring could result in me?" he chuckles, "You know nothing, and you will die for it!"  
  
Aragorn stared at Legolas in confusion, what was he speaking of? He was torn out of his thoughts as Legolas practically threw himself at Aragorn, knocking him to the ground, silver knife coming in at his throat. The elf's fair features were twisted in anger and Aragorn could hardly recognize him. Oh Legolas, my friend, what's happened to you...  
  
Legolas was possessed of greater strength then he had thought, and Aragorn struggled to keep the knifepoint from entering his skin. His arm shook with the strain and Legolas' crimson eyes flashed victoriously as the knife edged in, scraping against the man's throat.  
  
"Legolas, No!" a voice suddenly cried out.  
  
Legolas looked towards the voice, letting up his attack, in his surprise. Seeing his chance Aragorn threw Legolas to the side and started to roll to his feet. Legolas recovered faster however, lunging at the crouched and vulnerable human.  
  
A short figure intercepted him halfway and the two slammed hard against the ground.  
  
The Shadow growled in frustration and twisted so that his new attacker was on the ground below him. He paused in slight surprise to find the Halfling, Frodo, then grinned, wasn't this just perfect.  
  
The ring was now in his grasp and his hand snaked out to grab the chain.  
  
"No! Legolas!" He heard Aragorn shout but he ignored him.  
  
Just as his hand clasped the chain about the Hobbit's neck Aragorn grabbed him by the other arm and jerked him back. The chain slipped and his fingers caught on the ring itself.  
  
With a will of it's own the Ring slipped onto the Elf's finger.  
  


* * *

  
TBC  
  


* * *

  
Yet another Cliffy!  
  
Shout Outs  
  
Meaghan: yeah I thought you'd think so. :)  
  
LafiTafi: hehe, yeah those cookies are just so rude! Always telling us what to do. Sorry I wasn't able to update as fast as we both would have wanted. I was distracted by other endeavors...  
  
Analorien: hehe, sure I'll tell you in five years no prob, but I'm not going to be a writer, I'm going to collage to be a Photographer. I'm more interested in art and such.  
  
Kia: Glad you liked it! :) I'm updating as fast as I can, sorry about the horribly long wait.  
  
Rings of the cosmos: I'm immensely glad  
  


* * *

  
Squall Leonhart: I know where Mirkwood is now but I didn't when I first started writting this and now it's too late to do anything about it. So just pretend k? I'm working on updating, but my writing comes in spurts I've found and what I write depends on what I'm currently "In to" and I've been more "In to" Fatal Frame for a long time then LOTR. The way you word it you'd think it was a matter of life and death...hehe...eh...it isn't, is it?  
  
Nevdhoniel: I'm working on it.  
  
Daylight: I'm so glad you like my story, I am working hard at updating and such, don't worry I haven't abandoned it even if it may seem so. For the whole Mirkwood thing look at my Authors note for this chapter :)  
  
Sorry if I missed someone, I was out of the loop for this story for a bit and became confused as I tried to put in Review responses. 


End file.
